


Planet of the Lost

by GameForDays



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but slow burn romantically, lots of sexual moments, malvie, minor jane/lonnie, minor jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameForDays/pseuds/GameForDays
Summary: From the beginning, King Adam exiled all the Villains to the Isle of the Lost, but let their children grow up in Auradon. His hope was that they’d never get a chance to be remotely evil if they grew up around the good citizens of his kingdom. The VKs (Mal, Uma, Harry, Gil, Jay, and Carlos) however, are natural born trouble makers. Thought they get along with a fair amount of the princes and princess at Auradon Prep, their crew is widely feared by the school and the entire kingdom.Evie is a princess from Planet Grim, a place with no men and lifelong soulmates. You’re supposed to meet your soulmate by 17, however Evie’s case is special. Her soulmate is on Earth. She must travel to earth, find her soulmate, and marry her before she can rightfully take her place as queen on her planet. There’s just one problem. Her soulmate wants nothing to do with her.





	1. Finding Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work of Malvie fanfiction so go easy on me. Let me know how I do, if you want to see future chapters, and what you want to see in them. And check out my others works!

Genevieve, heir to the throne of Planet Grim, sighed as her eyes roamed the surrounding street of her and her mother’s castle. The women, they were beautiful, but none of them caught her eye. None of them made her heart beat out of control or her stomach flutter, or any of the other things she was told that were supposed to happen when you found your mate. It was unlike a Grimhildeon, a princess no less, to have gone this long without finding a mate and yet here she was, 16 and alone. Most women found their mates around 14 years of age; her best friends Lonnie and Jane had been mated since 13. Of course they had much less on their plates at that time than she did. She was being prepped for the queenly duties she’d inherit. But now there was nothing else for her to learn. Now, all she had to do was find someone to rule beside her.

 

“What am I doing wrong mother?” she asked the older version of herself solemnly. Queen Grimhilde was easily considered the fairest in the land, her daughter quickly on her way to owning that title herself. 

 

“What do you mean my child?”

 

“My mate,” the girl explained further. “My heart is telling me that she is not here. That I will never find her. Why have I not found her yet?”

 

Her mother sighed, a look of understanding crossing her face. She snapped her fingers, signaling for one of her aides to fetch her tablet. “It is about time you knew.”

 

“Knew what?”

 

“About your mate. She is not exactly from here, but from a distant planet called Earth. It is a place full of disease and hatred. Man fight wars with each other, have multiples mates, and have no respect for nature.” The young princess gasped in horror. “They are a primitive species with technologies light years behind ours.”

 

As the queen received her tablet. She waved her hand over the piece of glass once, then waved her hand through the air in front of her projecting the image a blue and green sphere, speckled with white. The queen took her first two fingers and thumb, stretching them out in front of her to zoom in. As things came more into focus, the young princess found herself looking at a dark wasteland. There were children in rags, adults fighting in funny triangle shaped...things on their heads, with shiny looking...sticks? She had no idea. The only word that popped into her head as she gazed at the image was neglect.

 

“How could this be?”

 

“Do you remember from your herstory book, The Battle of the Speculo?”

 

“Yes. It’s the battle that gained us independence from the dwarfs eons ago, the war that took place during great-great grandmother’s rule...what does this have to do with her?”

 

“Her mother, Maleficent, was one of us. She was your great-great grandmother’s second in command. While she did not side with man, she did not wish to be ruled as a citizen of Grim either. So she escaped and took refuge on Earth. She terrorized the people there for what was centuries in their time; their life cycles are much shorter than ours. Years ago the people of a place called Auradon finally rose up and banished her and the rest of Earth’s villains to a place called the Isle of the Lost. They stole the villains children in hopes that they would never turn out evil like their parents. The children reside at a place called Auradon Prep, where they are raised to be good. That is where you will find your mate…” her mother finished.

 

Genevieve blinked rapidly, in confusion, trying to process the information given to her.

 

“My mate is an enemy of our people?”

 

“Not entirely,” her mother assured. “She was never given a chance for form any connection with Maleficent. Though our research tells us that she causes quite a bit of trouble at her school, she is still mostly good.” The Queen faced her daughter, placing firm hands on her shoulders. “In order to take your rightful place as Queen you must find her and return her here. Do you understand?”

 

Though confused and worried, the 16 year old nodded obediently. “When do I leave?”

 

“Tomorrow. So you must get packed right away.” Once again her daughter nodded. “And darling?”

 

“Yes mother?”

 

“This will not be an easy task. She was raised differently than you. Earth’s customs are strange and backwards so you must be patient with her. You must make her understand.”

 

“I will mother.” The Queen cupped her face reassuringly, turning her to face the display again. With another wave of the hand, the image changed from a live picture of the Isle to a picture of a beautiful girl with gorgeous green eyes and purple hair. 

 

Genevieve gasped, a look of awe covering her face. Her eyes lit up and the smile nearly split her face in half. “She is...she is perfect,” the girl breathed out. “What do they call her?”

 

“The earthlings call her Mal,” the Queen answered, the happiness radiating from her daughter contagious as she too, had a smile of her own. 

 

“Mal,” the princess repeated. “I am coming my love...I must get ready!” she squealed excitedly, kissing her mother on the cheek before dashing to her chambers.

 

[. . .]

 

The purple haired girl tossed and turned in her bed, trying to wake herself up from her dream. It wasn’t exactly a nightmare, but it wouldn’t be considered a  _ good  _ dream by any means. She was drowning in...ink? It was like she was in an ocean, but instead of sea green it was a deep, deep blue that she fading away in. The feeling she got when she saw the color was one she’d never felt before. It wasn’t disgust, or anger, or anything negative, which was not  _ anything  _ she was used to. She didn’t know what to call it, but it made her skin crawl just thinking about it.

 

Anyway she’d been having the same dream for the past week now. She'd told her friends about it, but they dismissed it. She thought that she should probably dismiss it too, but something just kept  _ bugging _ her.

 

“If you keep thinking that hard, you're gonna injure yourself,” came one of her friend’s voices, breaking her from her thoughts.

 

Out of instinct, her middle finger shot up at him. “One of these days you'll learn to keep your mouth shut Harry.”

 

“And why would I do that  _ Lady Mal _ ?” He asked with a wicked grin, his grey eyes shining. Uma smacked the back of his head, earning a grateful look from the girl.

 

Harry was the son of Captain Hook, notorious pirate. He inherited his father’s unruly hair but managed to avoid the man’s giant crooked nose. Whether it was out of respect for his father or in spite of the “heroes” of Auradon, the 17 year old wore a hook proudly on his right hand. The gang thought it was stupid.

 

Especially Uma, daughter of Ursula. While everyone thought that she and Harry were in a relationship, Harry seemed to be in a relationship with anyone and anything with a pulse. With her long turquoise and black box braids, and two rows of pearly white teeth, she clearly took more after her father than her mother, whose smile was more like a grimace than anything.

 

“No one let's me have any fun,” the brunette boy huffed.

 

“Could be worse,” Jay said, his long black hair flowing majestically in the wind, “remember when Gil wasn't allowed to talk for a week for calling Uma shrimpy?”

 

“I do. Say that name again and you'll be next, thief,” the black girl hissed menacingly.

 

The son of Jafar raised his hand in surrender, but not before swiping a fry off of Carlos’ plate. The three boys that sat on the other side of the table could not be more different from each other. While Gil, son of Gaston, shared a similar build with his father  _ and _ Jay, his hair was blonde and his skin was fair, compared to his friend’s which was a nice caramel tone. Carlos, son of the one and only Cruella de Vil aka the dog hoarder, was easily the smallest of the boys, but luckily larger than both Mal and Uma. His hair was black and white like his mother’s, and though he had a similar complexion as Gil, his skin was littered with freckles.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Harry cooed, running his hook through her hair. She swatted at him, wishing he had sat anywhere but right next to her.

 

“Bitch patrol, 3 o'clock,” Carlos muttered, causing the entire table to look to their right. 

 

Audrey, daughter of Aurora, was walking with her group of minions past their table. She made a look of disgust as she saw the group of troublemakers.

 

“Hey foxy,” Jay called out to the light skinned girl. He wiggled his eyebrows in a humorous fashion, flicking his black locks from his face.

 

“Ew,” the girl gagged. While she showed pure deteste in her eyes, some of the girls behind her giggled wildly at the handsome boy, earning a glare from Audrey. Jay was, after all, on the tourney team. Game after game he was either MVP or a large part in their victories, unlike Chad Charming, her boyfriend who was in the spotlight a lot less. Perhaps that was the reason she didn’t like him. Or maybe it was the fact that Mal was his best friend and there was no one in the kingdom Audrey hated more than the purple haired girl. “Mal.”

 

“Audrey,” the ‘leader’ of the group smirked. “I see you got that gum of your hair.” The girl in question unconsciously reached for her hair, becoming more enraged by the second. Yesterday morning Mal and Uma slipped a pack’s worth of gum into the girl’s dark brown locks while she wasn’t paying attention. By lunch, the scream was heard throughout all of Auradon.

 

“I can’t believe Fairy Godmother didn’t punish you...you delinquents,” the girl spat. The six ‘delinquents’ smiled innocently at her. “You should have been out of here after you illegally spelled King Ben into falling in love with you and got him to break up with me.”

 

“Oh honey,” Mal chuckled. “I don’t need a spell to make Ben fall in love with me. I’m just that great,” she batted her eyelashes mockingly.

 

“Not to mention Mal is very gay,” Gil said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. The only person who couldn’t seem to understand that was Audrey...and Ben, poor fellow.

 

“Whatever,” the cheerleader scoffed. “Let’s go girls.”

 

Once the girls left the presence, everyone at the table rolled their eyes. “She’s delusional,” Carlos said what everyone was thinking.

 

“Agreed,” everyone said in unision.

 

[. . .]

 

The Grimhildeon princess looked around Earth and cringed. Her mother had warned her that the planet was unclean and  _ way  _ behind the rest of the universe, but she didn’t think it would be in  _ this  _ bad of a condition. The buildings looked like they were glued the ground and it seemed like they were all made out of some weird block looking things. Back home, all structures levitated off of the ground; cars and furniture included. Maybe after she and her mate were married, they could come back to this wretched place and clean it up; give the earthlings a few technological tips.

 

_ Auradon Prep _ the sign in front of her read. Her heart started beating faster in anticipation. Unlike on her home planet, she could sense her mate. She was here somewhere in this land. She just had to find her.

 

The excitement was so blinding that she didn’t even noticed all the people that looked at her strangely as she roamed the large campus. Her cherry eyes scanned every building within a hundred yards, not detecting any sign of her mate on this campus at least. She sighed in annoyance. Where was she?

 

“Excuse me,” a voice said near her, pulling her from her thoughts. Genevieve looked to her left, her eyes falling upon a...

 

“You are a boy?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Uh, yes?” She hummed. Back on her planet, boys- men didn’t exist. Only women. She’d read somewhere that inhabitants of the less evolved galaxies believe that men were required for procreation, but that simply wasn’t true.

 

Walking around him, she took in all of his features. The boy was tall and blonde, a little on the lanky side. Her science books had always shown man with a lot of facial hair. This fellow didn’t have a trace of it.

 

“And all boys look like you?” she popped another question, not giving him a chance to say what he had on his mind when he approached her in the first place.

 

“Well not all...w-we all have things that make us unique and different.” He shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. Who  _ was  _ this girl? “Are you new here?” he asked, taking him her suit that looked to be made out of an elastic carbon fiber of some sort. It hugged her every curve and he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam her body. The most striking feature about her, besides her blue hair, was her red eyes. It wasn’t an evil red though. More like a Christmas light red, that carried joy and excitement in them. Odd.

 

“This planet is foreign to me, if that is what you are asking. I am looking for my mate. Her name is Mal. You will take me to her.” Her scarlet eyes gazed directly into his soul, making him slightly uncomfortable.

 

The tall boy blinked, taking several steps back. One, he was a King and he would not be ordered around by anyone. Two, planet? What on Earth was she talking about? And three, how the hell did she know Mal? Four...mate??

 

When he didn’t answer her immediately, she sighed impatiently. Her hands went to her hips and whether she was...human or not (the planet nonsense was way over his head), he understood what that meant perfectly when it came from a girl.

 

“How do you know Mal?” he chose to ask out of the millions of questions he had running through his mind.

 

“She is my mate,” she repeated.  _ Humans do not listen and comprehend well _ she thought. Nothing had to be repeated twice on her planet. 

 

“Your mate as in...friend?” 

 

“My mate as in mate,” she answered shortly. Deciding that she wasn’t going to waste her time explaining the concept of a mate to a human, she broke her gaze from his and scanned the area again. Still nothing. “Where is she?” she asked him.

 

He shrugged because he really didn’t know. “This late into the afternoon, there’s no telling,” he answered honestly. Realizing he hadn’t asked the two most important questions, he changed his approach. “What’s your name and where are you from?”

 

The girl straightened her back and the boy couldn’t help but let his eyes roam down her body one more time.

 

“I am princess Genevieve of the Planet Grim of the Andromeda Galaxy. I am here to retrieve my mate so she can rule beside me when I take the throne on my 17th birthday.”

 

“So you’re 16 then? T-that’s cool me too. I’m King Ben of Auradon… of the Planet Earth of the Milky Way Galaxy?” He’d decided that however gorgeous she was, she was definitely on the crazy side.

 

“You do not look like a king.”

 

“Well I am,” he huffed.

 

She hummed again. Ben decided that this was a rather condescending gesture when she did it. 

 

Genevieve walked away from him when he hadn’t said anything else. Knowing as King or school president he couldn’t allow her to continue to roam around, he followed her. She acted like she knew exactly where she was going, but he knew for a fact that she didn’t. Because he knew everyone that went to Auradon Prep, and she was definitely not a student here. 

 

“Will you be attending school here? I can take you to get registered”

 

“Will it help me locate my mate?”

 

He hesitated. “S-sure.”

 

For the first time, she smiled brightly at him and it nearly blinded him. “Then yes. Take me to get registered...whatever that means.”

 

An hour later, Ben had walked her through everything she needed to get processed in the school’s system. Her schedule had been taken care of, as well as her housing situation. He noticed that she did not have any bags with her, only some kind of pack that attached to her back without the use of straps. She didn’t even have so much as a cell phone, but he felt it was best if he didn’t comment on it. The nurses did a quick check on her vitals to make sure she was healthy physically, but they’d already whispered in private to him that she’d be getting psych evaluation  _ very  _ soon.

 

“This is where you’ll stay. Your roommate is Audrey, my ex. She can be nice when she wants to be. You shouldn’t see her until around 8pm, she’s got cheer and then she’ll probably get dinner with her minions. Uh...anything else I can do for you?”

 

“What is an ex?” He stared at her blankly. She didn’t know what an ex was?

 

“An ex is someone you were in a romantic relationship with, but not anymore,” he said slowly.

 

“We do not have those on my planet.”

 

“What do you have then?”

 

“Mates.”  _ There’s that word again _ he thought. “Once you find your mate, you are bonded together until you die. If your mate dies before you, it won’t be long until you die, and the reverse.”

 

“Right... And Mal is this to you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The boy King cleared his throat, not really liking what he was hearing. He’d be trying to court Mal for years with no such luck. She kept telling him that she was gay but he didn’t believe that one bit. If this girl Genevieve was trying to court Mal as well, he could have some competition. Then again this girl was clearly not right in the head. Mal was a smart girl. He had nothing to worry about. 

 

“I see. Well I’ll let you get settled in…Come find me if you need anything Genevieve”

 

“Goodbye Ben.”

 

Just like King said, her roommate pranced into the room at around 8pm. The girl was in an oddly colored uniform, hair done up in a high ponytail with large bangs swooping across her brow line. Ben said this was a...past lover of his. Well the girl was no Mal, but she couldn’t see why he’d ever abandon her. She could easily find a mate on her own planet.

 

“You must be Genevieve. Ben told me I’d see you when I got back. So much for having the room to myself,” the light skinned girl said with disinterest. She’d barely taken a glance at the 16 year old sitting impossibly straight on her bed. Beds back home were much more comfortable.

 

“I am. They call you Audrey here, correct?”

 

“ _ Princess _ Audrey,” the girl corrected. “Aurora is my mother,” she smiled pridefully, as if to brag. Genevieve stared blankly at her. “You know? Sleeping Beauty?”

 

“I too, am a princess. I am meant to take the throne on my planet after I retrieve my mate.”

 

“He also mentioned you were a wack job...” the cheerleader muttered underneath her breath, stomping over to her side of the room. Genevieve heard it, but she had no idea what it meant. “What are you  _ wearing _ ? And what’s with the color contacts? They’re creepy.”

 

The foreign princess looked down at herself in confusion. She was wearing her city clothes. Nothing too casual nothing too formal. Back on her planet, she was able to keep up with the latest fashions due to her status and even did a bit of designing of her own. Her suit was all the rage on Grim. Her mother had gotten it for her as a parting gift. And she had  _ no  _ idea what contacts were.

 

“I am wearing the latest in Grimhildeon fashion. This design maximizes comfort while being stylish. It adapts to my body temperature and heart rate.” Right now it was a blue just a shade darker than her own hair, with maroon accents. “For instance, it turns black when I feel threatened.” Of course there was never a need to feel threatened on Planet Grim (unless, that is, you were caught messing with someone else’s mate). There hadn’t been a war or even a minor dispute since they gained their independence eons ago. 

 

“Grim-what now? You’re dressed like a harlot.”

 

“What is a harlot?” She didn’t know what is was, but the way Audrey said it, made her think it was a negative term. Which in that case the girl had no room to be talking when she was wearing that gods-awful  _ yellow _ .  _ No one _ on her planet wore yellow. It was illegal. It was the color of their many suns and that was it.

 

Audrey blinked once before laughing out loud. She wasn’t sure what exactly was funny so she just watched the local in confusion. Not understanding the way earthlings talk was beginning to frustrate her.

 

“Do you know where Mal is and can you take me to her?” she asked when the girl had finally calmed down.

 

“Ha no. What do you want with her anyway? Look. Ben says you’re not around here, so take my advice. Avoid her at all costs. She’s bad news and will get you caught up in something sinister. She’s a bitch just like her mother Maleficent. I hate her.”

 

There were several things she understood in Audrey’s spill. Her tone, and the words ‘bad’, ‘sinister’, and ‘hate’. And they would not be spoken in reference to her mate. Her future  _ queen _ . Genevieve’s eyes flashed their bright red before she had a chance to stop herself. Her suit turned red with her anger. In seconds she was in the cheerleader’s personal space. “Do not speak that way about my mate,” she snarled. “Another word and I will have your head.”

 

Audrey zipped her mouth shut, looking utterly terrified. The girl quickly gathered a set of clothes and shot out the door, going who knows where. “Fairy Godmother!” she shrieked.

 

The Grimhildeon princess shrugged, her eyes losing their glow and her suit returning to its normal blue. She lied back down on her bed and sighed. 

 

No matter what anyone would say about her Mal, she’d never believe them to be true. Her mate was perfect. She couldn’t wait to hear her voice and hold her in her arms and make her a Queen on Grim. Genevieve would cherish her and spoil her rotten. The mere thought of Mal made her lips stretch into a wide smile. 

 

The princess laid like that for hours. Mother had told her that hours on Grim was a few months in earth time and that’s why it had taken so long for anyone to even figure out who her mate was. Which goes to show just how long Maleficent had tormented Earth. She had to wait for her to be born.

 

Sometime during the night, her heart began to beat incredibly fast. The last time it had beat out of control like this was when Mother showed her her mate’s image. Hopping out of bed, she quickly rushed to the window and searched the large lawn she knew to be just outside of it. Walking across the green grass illuminated by the full moon, was a group of people (six she counted). Her eyes zoomed in on purple hair. Her face was hidden by her bangs, but Genevieve could tell that her picture did not do her justice. 

 

“Mal,” she breathed wistfully. “I found you.”

 

[. . .]

 

Mal and Uma walked into their room at nearly 3am after a full night of sneaking around the city. They’d missed most of their afternoon classes, something they’d get a lecture about around noon from Fairy Godmother, but for now all they cared about was sleeping in. The black girl strips down into a tank top and pajama pants, not even bothering to shower or even take the hat off of her head. Mal does the same, the both of them plopping down on their beds at nearly the same time. Uma could fall asleep under any circumstances, at any time, on anything and the purple haired girl always envied her for that. It must have been nice to sleep like the dead. 

 

Unfortunately for Mal, it took her nearly an hour to fall asleep always, no matter how tired she was. And once she did fall asleep, she tossed and turned all night. This night was no different in that sense. The dream was back, feeling more vibrant and real than ever. Her heart fluttered as she soaked in the blue sea, but this time instead of the oddly pleasant feeling she got, she felt as though she was being watched. She tried to ignore it, but even in her sleep it bothered her to no end.

 

Before she even got a chance to get into deep sleep, their alarm was going off, signaling that it was time to get up for their 8:30am class. Uma blindly reached for the clock on the night stand. Her hand finds what she knows to be the lamp instead. Yanking it from the wall, she begins to take the base and bang it on the table until she hears the unmistakable sound of their 36th alarm clock this semester breaking into a million pieces. She sighs in relief, a dopey smile forming on her face that’s mostly covered by a fluffy white pillow. Mal groans, fully awake, but eyes still snapped shut. The feeling of someone watching her is still present. Her mind wants to think it’s her turquoise haired friend, but the idea of her even having one eye open at this hour is beyond ridiculous.

 

“Time to get up,” the purple haired girl mumbled, lifting her body up and stretching. Her bones creak and pop in places they normally wouldn’t. She yawns, running a hand through her locks.

 

The girl manages to get one eye open before her heart jumps in throat. It pounds harshly, threatening to escape as she tries to clear her thoughts.  _ I’m working on 4 hours of terrible sleep and I’m hallucinating _ she concludes. Peaking the same eye back open, the dark figure is still standing in the middle of the room.  _ Fuck  _ she curses in her mind. Before she gets a chance to figure out what to do next, Uma’s blood curling scream sounds throughout the room, probably reaching the entire dorm...its neighboring dorms...and all of fucking Auradon. It’s the girliest thing she’s ever heard come out of her second’s mouth.

 

Still, the shriek affirms that she was definitely not hallucinating and that she should be in fight or flight mode right now.

 

Hopping out of bed, she grabs the fencing swords that are in her corner of the room and tosses one to Uma. The girl catches it with ease, prepared to poke the shit ouf of this demon if nothing else.

 

“Who the fuck is that??” she asks incredulously.

 

“How am I supposed to know??” Mal asks back in a high pitched voice she’ll never admit to using.

 

“Mal,” the demon… the very womanly, sexy looking demon says smoothly. Her voice is raspy and alluring and...

 

“She knows your name,” the black girl points out, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“How do you know my name?” the purple haired girl asked with the same tone.

 

“You are my mate. I have waited my whole life for this day.” The demon moves towards her, and while she should be using this time to tell her to ‘back the fuck up’ and jab her a few times with her foil, Mal instead is frozen in place by red eyes.

 

The demon is a few inches taller than her and that’s really the only thing she has the luxury of noticing before lips - incredibly soft lips actually - close in on her own. An even softer hand cups her face and it sends her already fast-beating heart into overdrive. Her green eyes close against her will. Her lips move against her will. Her stomach flutters against her will. And she enjoys the kiss against her  _ fucking  _ will.

 

When they separate, the demon sends her a smile that takes her breath away. Green eyes can’t look away from the incredibly gorgeous face that’s centimeters from hers, even as Uma asks what the hell is going for probably the third time in a row.

 

“Yo! Do you speak English?”

 

“I believe I have already spoken to you in English, but to answer your question, yes. I speak thousands of languages, including all 6909 living languages here on planet Earth.”

 

“Congrats,” Uma deadpanned, ignoring the monotone sarcasm in the girl’s voice. “Now you want to tell me who you are, what you’re doing in our room, and how you  _ think  _ you know Mal?” The girl glad in the dark blue bodysuit steps away from the frozen daughter of Maleficent, towards the on edge daughter of Ursula, who’s got her foil pointed right at her face. “Woah there! Stay right where you are you...you alien, demon, siren thing you!”

 

The blue-haired girl frowns, trying to remember where she’d heard the word siren before. “Siren? As in the beautiful sea-creatures who lured men to their deaths with their singing? Though I do sing, I am not a siren. My planet does not even have men. Who told you this?” she asked in utter confusion. It’s appalling how one could even come to that conclusion or lie about her that way.

 

“Just answer my questions Blue, you’re trying my patience.” Another phrase she did not understand, but chose to ignore and proceed with her answers. 

 

“I am Genevieve, daughter of the Queen of Planet Grim, of the Andromeda Galaxy. My heart led me to this room, for Mal is my mate. I shall take her back with me to our home planet so she can stand next to me when I inherit the crown.”

 

Uma opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, a loud thud was heard in the room. Two head snapped in the direction.

 

Mal lay on the floor by her bed, flushed in the face and completely unconscious. 


	2. Fuck You Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time when I write I don't go back and do much editing to bear with me please. Your comments brought a huge smile to my face. I'm glad you all are liking it so far? To be honest I don't even know how this story came to be, I just started typing away!

“What’s up with the ice pack on your head?” Jay asks curiously as the crew meets for lunch that same day. Mal, who is sitting on top of the picnic table as opposed, groans. She did  _ not  _ have it in her to even answer that question. She’d woken up in her bed around 10:00am with a splitting headache, an alien hovering over her, and a bored looking Uma filing her nails in the corner.

 

She’d missed her morning classes, an offense that would surely add  _ another  _ day's worth of detention to her tab, but at this point she really didn’t care. The girl - Genevieve - had tried to talk to her and explain in full detail how she ended up here and what she wanted with Mal, but the information went through one ear and out the other of the purple haired girl.

 

“Did anyone else hear Audrey screaming through the halls last night?” Carlos asks, changing the subject once Mal doesn’t give an answer.

 

“How do you know it was Audrey that was screaming?” Gil butts in.

 

“As much as she scream at us on a daily basis? It was Audrey.”

 

“Audrey’s scream last night was  _ nothing  _ compared to that  _ awful  _ sound that echoed through the walls this morning. It sounded like a horror film,” Harry comments.

 

“That would be Uma…” Mal utters quietly.

 

“Uma??” The four guys bellow, causing the girl to glare at them. Their loud, deep voices sent a wave a pain through her already throbbing skull.

 

“How did she manage to get  _ that  _ out of her lungs?” Gil asks in shock.

 

The daughter of Maleficent slams her ice down on the table. She begins to tell the guys everything that’s happened to them since 7:45 this morning, minus the parts where she was unconscious. She tells them the purpose of her visit and in detail she describes the girl in using words she's never used before like ‘beautiful’ and ‘breath-taking’, despite only gazing at her for a few moments. It was weird, she thought momentarily, how she remembered the alien perfectly. She felt connected to her more than she wanted to admit. Still she would not listen to any of the nonsense the girl was spewing.

 

“So you’re saying a hot alien girl with blue hair and red eyes caused Uma to scream bloody murder this morning?” Jay questions.

 

“Is that all you got from that?” she squints at him.

 

“Mal,” Harry starts. “I mean think about what you said. It sounds a bit far fetched. Aliens don’t exist and Uma  _ doesn’t  _ scream like a girl.”

 

“Where is Uma anyway?”

 

“She’s with  _ her _ . Fairy Godmother called her in a for a psych eval and made Uma escort her. She put up one hell of a fight and wouldn’t leave until we promised her that she’d see me again.”

 

When Mal says she put up one of a fight she literally means that the girl single-handedly put three guards in the infirmary. 

 

“So a hot alien girl with red eyes just happens to be obsessed with you with as well? Come on. Where is Uma really?”

 

“You think I have the energy to make up something like-” Before she could finish her sentence, a gust of wind startled everyone at the table. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes of debris, Mal looked up and was met bright red eyes. 

 

The girl was smiling again, so wide that Mal was surprised her cheeks didn’t sever from the rest of her face. Delicate hands grip her upper arms lightly as she leans in. Against her will, even though secretly she was  _ not  _ complaining, she’s being kissed again, just as passionately as the last time. Her body and soul obviously want this more than her mind does, because her lips are responding on instinct and she’s pushing back  _ way  _ too hard in the kiss for someone who is supposed to be repulsed by a stranger sneak-kissing them for the second time.

 

Gasps can be heard from nearby and at the table, but all Mal can hear is the sound of her own heart beating rapidly in her chest. It’s a weird sensation, not like when one was spooked or angry or nervous. The only other emotions left could have been happiness and excitement, but happiness was just something kids of villains did  _ not  _ feel. And she only got excited when she was doing something bad.

 

Almost too soon, naturally red lips are leaving her own and moving to place a feather-like kiss on her forehead.  

 

Mal can neither confirm nor deny that she whimpered at the loss of contact. 

 

Those same delicate hands slide down her arms into her own palms and can she just say that holding the alien’s hands were liking running your hands over an expensive fur coat. 

 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Mal was beginning to hate how sexy her voice was. It was a fucking crime and nearly put her under a spell. The boys obviously experienced the same effect because she could practically  _ feel  _ their heart-eyes bulging out of their sockets. Even Carlos, who normally only had heart-eyes for Jay.

 

Did she mention how furious it made her that she barely even let her friends  _ high-five _ her yet here she was letting an alien vixen who claimed to be her mate kiss her not once, but twice? And hold her hands in public? She was losing her touch.

 

Uma staggers over to them out of breath, not giving Mal a chance to answer even if physically couldn’t in the first place. The girl is too busy licking her lips not so subtly, trying to get a taste of the alien for a third time. Again, completely against her will. “She freaking teleported over here!” the black girl points to the alien out of breath. “One second she’s standing with me, then the next she’s gone…” she huffed.

 

Breaking eye-contact from Mal, the alien corrects Uma. “I did not teleport. I did not even bring the items necessary for such on this trip. My species in general is already much stronger than yours, but the gravity on my planet is also much heavier, making me do your basic movements at an exceptional rate. Until now, I have chosen to maintain your speed, but I could not wait to see Mal again,” she admits.

 

“You weren’t lying,” Harry breathes in awe. What else existed did he not know about?

 

“Dude your eyes are sick!” Gil compliments excitedly. 

 

“That’s not the only thing that’s sick,” Jay mutters underneath his breath, taking her in.

 

Something in Mal snaps and green eyes are blazing at him. They only shined on rare occasions when she was extremely angry. It normally took  _ a lot _ for her to even reach that level. Why she was feeling this way over one stupid comment was beyond her. She didn’t get jealous. You have to have feelings for that.

 

Shaking her head, she forces herself to calm down. Jay wasn’t even paying attention to her scrutiny anyway, he was too busy ogling. 

 

The alien frowns. “Eyes do not get sick. On my planet, illness does not even exist. My eyes are perfectly healthy, thank you.”

 

“He means the color of your eyes,” Carlos says slowly. “They’re red...and a little creepy if I’m being honest.” As she listened, Mal wondered why red eyes were last on the list of things that bothered her about the alien.

 

“What’s your name beautiful?” the son of Hook asked, standing up and giving her his best ‘smoulder’ for lack of a better term. “That’s Carlos, Jay, and Gil. I’m Harry, but you can call me whatever and whenever you’d like.”

 

“My name is Genevieve, heir to the throne of-”

 

“Planet Grim of the Andromeda Galaxy,” Uma finishes for her. “Here on Earth, when someone asks for your name, you just say it and move on. Skip the titles okay Blue?” The blue haired girl nods but remained confused. If people did not speak their titles, how did they know who held rank and who did not? “And C is right, the eyes are a bit much.”

 

To Mal, they were captivating, but she wasn’t even supposed to be thinking that in the first place, so she remains silent.

 

Taking in the information, they all watched as the blue-haired girl closed her eyes in concentration. Moments later they opened, revealing a soft brown with hints of red.

 

“Now that’s awesome!” Jay exclaims. “Gimme some,” he says holding out his fist.

 

Taking this as a threat, Genevieve has Jay on his back in less than a second with her foot in his chest. Her suit turns jet black and her eyes glow a deep red.

 

Mal won’t admit out loud that she finds the petite girl taking down a guy as muscular as the son of Jafar extremely hot. And the suit...that’s hot too. Everything about her is hot, but again, she’ll never say this out loud.

 

“Striking me would not be in your best interest,” she tells him.

 

“Chill, I wasn’t trying to strike you! It’s called a fist bump!”

 

Confused, because that is only emotion the alien princess seems to experience on this planet, Genevieve looks at the other five people for confirmation. Mal waves frantically, clearly signing that she needs to let him go, so she does. Mal’s word and opinion is the only one that matters anyway.

 

Removing her foot, she reaches down and grabs him by his shirt, placing him on his feet with impressive strength.

 

“My sincerest apologies. This planet and it’s customs are very strange to me.”

 

“I love me a girl who isn’t afraid to get a little rough,” Harry smirked, attempting to run his hook through her blue hair. Mal’s hand wraps tightly around his wrist before he can.

 

How and why did she react so fast? Honestly she doesn’t even care what anyone says or does to this girl. They’re not  _ really  _ mates and she’s only known of her existence for like, 4 hours now. Uma raises a thick eyebrow silently asking her what’s wrong with her. Mal doesn’t even know herself.

 

Jay takes a seat, rubbing his shoulder while doing so. He hopes no one saw him get his ass handed to him by a girl but he also knows that Auradon is full of some of the nosiest people he’s ever met. Literally everyone who’s outside is watching them. Surely word about it would get to those who weren’t quickly enough

 

As he sits, Gil nudges him and wiggles his eyebrows. They share a look and the son of Jafar understands immediately. He kicks Carlos’ shin to get his attention and yanks Harry down to his ear.

 

“Let’s have a little fun yeah?” They all give each other shit-eating grins.

 

Genevieve focuses her attention back on Mal. “How is your head my love?” she asks again.

 

“It fucking hurts. That’s what happens when you faint and hit your head,” the purple-haired girl sasses, finally doing something characteristic of herself or once.

 

Ignoring the attitude, or perhaps just not even detecting it at all, the alien focuses her energy in her hand and reaches for her mate’s head. Softly, she places it on purple hair. Mal feels a rush and suddenly her head isn’t pounding. She feels...at peace?

 

“H-how did you do that?”

 

Genevieve smiled softly at her and it was a look that she could definitely get used to.  _ What it would be like to wake up to that smile every morning _ she thought, but then chided herself. “My love, you have much to learn. Like your mother Maleficent, you too have powers. They have remained dormant since your birth, but everyone from Grim has powers. I will teach you to use yours. On our planet you will be ten times stronger. And when we bond, you will be even stronger than that.”

 

Mal heard that word ‘bond’ again. She’d briefly heard it when the alien was explaining the circumstances to Uma while she moaned and groaned in bed. She’d also caught the part about returning to their ‘home planet’. As much as the purple haired girl wanted out of Auradon, she was definitely not leaving the fucking  _ galaxy _ to be married to some crazy girl with a nice body...eyes, lips, hair, face, smile, ass, legs…

 

The point is, Mal wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Y-you need to chill with the ‘Mate’, ‘Bond’, and ‘Planet’ stuff,” she tells the girl, slowly removing her hands. “I’m staying right here on Earth. I don’t know who you think I am, but we are  _ not  _ mates. I don’t even  _ know  _ you,’ she says yanking her hands away from the girl.

 

Mal has never seen anyone look so hurt in hurt entire life. And she’s never felt so bad about hurting someone in her entire life. Genevieve's eyes are extremely expressive and right now she was looking into the eyes of a sad, disappointed, hurt girl. The brown fades to a dull maroon.

 

They’re all made aware of the presence of King Ben and Mal is grateful for the distraction, even if it's the last person she wanted to see ever.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb your lunch, but Fairy Godmother needs to speak with Mal,” he says ruefully. No one is surprised by the news in the slightest. “Genevieve. I see you’ve made some friends. Good. How are you enjoying Auradon Prep so far?”

 

“I do not wish to answer that question at this moment,” she answers sadly. Mal has never kicked a puppy before, but she’s sure if she ever did, and puppies could actually  _ talk _ , its voice would sound a lot like the alien’s. 

 

The young King chuckles awkwardly, not even knowing how to respond to her obvious misery.

 

“Genevieve is such mouthful to say. You need a nickname,” Gil says randomly.

 

“What is a nickname?” the alien princess questions, trying to ignore the pain in her heart. She clears her throat and stand up straight with her hands clasped behind her back.  _ Be patient  _ her mother's voice echoes in her mind.

 

“You know, it’s like your name but shorter. Or word that describes you well. It’s something your friends call you,” the ponytailed blonde boy explained.

 

“And I am your friend?” she wonders.

 

Mal shuffles behind the tallers girl, motions with her hand the international sign for cut/no. The group ignores her and grins at the foreigner. “Definitely!” They chorused. Oh they were going to get an earful for this later.

 

“‘Blue’? Is that also a nickname of mine, because it is the color of my hair?” she asks, remembering when Uma used it to refer to her.

 

“You’re a smart cookie aren’t ya,” Uma nudges the girl playfully. The princess does not know what the gestures means, nor does she know what being a ‘smart cookie’ is. During her stay here, she needed to be  _ a lot _ of research.

 

“Alright. I am open to this nicknaming you speak of.”

 

“How about Genny?”

 

“Gene?”

 

“Nev?”

 

The alien cringes at every single one, obviously not taking a liking to either of them or the concept of a nickname anymore. It's a cute little scrunch of her nose and the daughter of Maleficent had the urge to kiss it. 

 

“Evie?” Mal tries quietly but everyone hears her.

 

“Evie,” the Grimhildeon tries it out with a grin. She’s never had a nickname before. Having one makes her feel special. Especially since Mal invented it. Her mood brightens instantly

 

“Evie!” the group chants, slapping their hands against each other.

 

“Evie. I like it,” compliments the young king. “Mal, I must take you to Fairy Godmother now.”

 

Nodding, the purple-haired girl slides off of the table. Evie goes to follow, but Mal’s voice stops her.

 

“You stay with the gang. I don’t need you following me everywhere.”

 

Pouting, the Grimhildeon plops down dejectedly on the bench. She knew her mate was uncomfortable around her, but she had hoped her affection would ease that discomfort. It seemed to only make things worse. Especially when she threw her home planet into the mix. Why was Mal being so stubborn? Did she not feel their connection?

 

“Aww cheer up Blue, she'll come around,” Uma reassures, rubbing her back. Finally, a gesture that she understands. Her mother rubbed her back all the time to comfort her whenever she was sad. It appeared to mean the same thing on Earth.

 

“But until then…” Harry drawls “...you should let us teach you how to be human. Perhaps it'll help Mal cope with things a little better,” he finishes, saying everything he knows she wants to hear.

 

Uma took one look at Harry and knew he was up to no good. He and the boys would probably teach her how to be bad and wreak havoc with her powers. A part of her knows this is wrong, but those thoughts are easily pushed out by how fun this will be. She smirks her approval at the grey eyed boy.

 

“I will do anything to show Mal that we are destined to be together.”

 

“Excellent. First things first, Mal loves leather. If you want her attention, you should wear leather 24/7 and literally nothing else. That will peak her interest sexually anyway.” Everyone at the table wholeheartedly agreed with this. This was no secret to anyone in Auradon.

 

“What is leather?” Jay lifts his arm up so she can feel a sleeve of his jacket. She runs her fingers over it, noting how tough the material is. “I see.” Closing her eyes in concentration, she focus her energy on changing the appearance of her suit. Materialistically, it's still carbon fiber, but outwardly the look of it slowly morphs into a one piece leather suit.  **(A/N: Picture Sofia Carson in the opening scene of** **_A Cinderella Story: If The Shoes Fits_ ** **because HELLO)**

 

Jay licks his lips, as do Gil and even Carlos. “Are you sure Mal is your mate? Because I think I’m much better suited to handle all of  _ this _ ,” the tan boy says as he gestures to all of her.

 

Evie frowns, not understanding what he meant when he gestured to all of her body. “I am positive that Mal is my mate.” Her blue head turns to Uma, who rolls her eyes.

 

“Ignore him.” The alien nods. She could do that.

 

For the remainder of lunch taught Evie how to be bad. The alien princess was grateful for their tutelage. Mal would come to her willingly in no time at all. And then they could go back home and take the throne.

 

[. . .]

 

“So uh, what’s up with this Evie chick?” Ben asks Mal as they venture towards Fairy Godmother’s office.

 

“I have no fucking idea,” the daughter of Maleficent huffs. “She was standing in the middle of me and Uma’s room when I woke up this morning! Then she starts going on and on about some planet where she’s from-”

 

“And that she’s your mate and she’ll rightfully take the throne after you two are married?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I got the speech yesterday when she arrived. She’s nuts right?” He asks.

 

Mal had seen what the girl could do...heal and change the color of her eyes. It was all impressive, but she was still apprehensive. “I don’t know what she’s on,” she says honestly. “Nothing is making any sense right now.”

 

“You’re not actually believing anything she says are you?” He asked incredulously. That’s the last thing he needed, if he was going to get her to fall in love with him. Maybe letting the foreigner stay on campus was a mistake.

 

“No I just-” she didn’t know really. She felt different when Evie was around and it was something she could never explain or understand. “I don’t know okay. But I’m going to stay away from her until I can get my thoughts together.”

 

Pursing his lips, Ben nods. “That’s smart. You just say the words and I’ll have her removed from Auradon.”

 

The purple-haired girl seriously doubted he could do that, but she nodded anyway. She looked up at him and saw that he seemed to be pleased at her answer. As an arm is thrown around her shoulder in support, she quickly removes it.

 

“Yeah that's still not happening.”

 

After being sentenced to 2 afternoons in detention, Mal goes to the rest of her classes and does her best to avoid the alien. Until about 2:30, she's very successful. Then she sees her while she's outside at her locker.

 

Evie is dressed in a black leather jumpsuit, that's opened at her chest slightly to give a hint of cleavage. The purple-haired girl’s mouth waters at the sight. Surely her crew put the naive alien up to this. She hates them. They know damn well that leather is her weakness!

 

Uma and Jay are behind the girl, smirking once they see Mal. They were either scheming or had schemed about something recently. She knows those looks very well. When Evie sees her, her face lights up like a Christmas tree. The alien princess beelines towards her, weaving in and out of the crowd with smooth precision.

 

“Fuck you,” the blue-haired girl says happily.

 

Mal blinks.

 

“Uh, fuck you too?” She says back, taking note how the alien looks even happier than before as Mal says it back.

 

And just like that, Evie moves past Mal practically skips to her next class.

 

The purple-haired girl looks at the son of Jafar and the daughter of Ursula with wide eyes. The two are red in the face, laughing like there's no tomorrow. Jay was bent over with his hands on his knees. Uma is wheezing, her head tilted back in laughter so far that it looks like her neck could snap any second. Tears can be seen steadily streaming down her face.

 

Pinching be bridge of her nose, Mal sighs heavily. “What did you tell her?”

 

“It wasn't us! Hook told her that ‘fuck you’ meant ‘you are the most precious thing in my life and you complete me’,” the jock howls. “I can't breathe!” He cried, falling down on his knees to roll on the ground.

 

That's what she gets for leaving her ‘mate’ alone with those idiots. She was sure that was only a fraction of what they taught the girl. 

 

Fuck even when she unknowingly cursed her out she was adorable.

 

“I'm in trouble,” she groans quietly to herself

 

[. . .]

 

“Genevieve.”

 

“Mother.”

 

The alien princess sat in her dorm room speaking to her mother. She’d much rather be with Mal, but after her incident with the guards from earlier, she was put on watch at the start of curfew. Since Mal got out of detention at the exact time it started, Evie could not see her before then either. The only thing stopping her from sneaking out was respecting her mate’s wish to limit their contact for a while (the armed men couldn’t stop her if they tried). Soon she’d have to explain that the longer they stayed apart, the more pain it would be for each of them, but for now she gave her to her demands...

 

In the small pack the alien princess brought with her on her journey was a small mirror. On Earth, it's use was limited. On her planet, she could locate anything and talk to anyone she pleased face to face and physically touch them even if they were not there. She could also use it to compel her enemies to do anything she wished. However Grimhildeons had no enemies.

 

“I presume you've located your mate? How is she?”

 

“She is wonderful,” the princess told her. “But...she reacts to me and my advances negatively. She forbade me from saying anything about being mates or going back to Grim for the time being.”

 

The Queen gave her a look of sympathy. “I told you, you will have to be patient with her. All this information is overwhelming for her.”

 

“I know I am just excited to take her back with me. She will make a wonderful bride. We will Grim with honor, just as you have Mother.”

 

“Do things that make her comfortable,” the older woman suggested. “Do not rush things. Remember Earth time goes by much faster than ours, so on our planet you have plenty of time before you are to take the throne.”

 

The princess nodded. “Her friends are helping me be more like them. They believe it will help her be more open to me. I was even given a nickname- three actually!” She clapped.

 

“How nice of them. What are nicknames?” The Queen wondered.

 

“They are shortenings of your birth name or perhaps a name people refer to you by because you represent it. They call me ‘Evie’ and ‘Blue’,” she grinned. “Uma called me a ‘smart cookie’. That one I do not understand.”

 

“Well those are not the most clever names, but they are earthlings,” her mother mutters. “And they do fit you well.”

 

“I think so too.”

 

As she finishes her sentence, Audrey comes back into the room. She tries to hide the fear in her eyes with a scowl, but it is very evident to Evie.

 

“Why are you talking to a mirror?”

 

“It is not a _just_ mirror, though I can see how someone from earth would think is is. It is actually-”

 

“Save it, I just realized I don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Maybe? If you wanna? Don't be afraid to comment, I like hearing what you have to say!


	3. Fifty Shades of Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lateness of the update. I've been packing for the last week to go back to college. When I finally get on campus and movie in, the internet is down and none of my outlets in my room work. As school nears, my updates won't be all too often so I apologize. I'll try to keep it to once a week if I can. I hardly edited this chapter and its a mess so I apologize in advance when you see that none of it makes any sense.

“Why is Mal wearing sunglasses indoors?” Carlos questions as he catches Gil and Uma in the corridors after second period. The two are leaning against the wall, watching in amusement as the purple-haired girl stomps down the hall and literally growls at anyone that looks her way.

 

“Blue seems to be getting a lot of... _ attention _ . And somebody is a little  _ jealous _ ,” the black girl sings as her best friend storms by the trio.

 

“I heard that and I'm not jealous!” She barks indignantly as she rounds the corner.

 

“What does that have to do with the sunglasses?”

 

“Her eyes won't stop glowing,” she shrugs.

 

“Ah…”

 

While Evie looked like a snack in her original suit, the girl looked like a whole ass meal in the leather one piece. Mal noticed. Her crew noticed. And the entire school noticed.

 

The stares were less than low key. Chad Charming didn't hide his interest in the girl at all, despite being in a relationship with Audrey. Even King Ben stopped in his tracks as he gazed at her. Girl, guy, it didn't matter. It was clear that everyone wanted a piece of the alien princess. They were figuratively and literally drooling over her. Mal tried to ignore the blatant, pathetic flirting everyone was doing to try to woo the girl, but shit Evie was nearing nearly 30 people who've approached her since breakfast...not that she kept track or anything.

 

No she wasn't jealous, but hello Evie was  _ her _ mate. Her- nevermind. It's not like she actually believed in that fated lovers thing. Evie was the one that made the rules, not her. And if Evie decided that she belonged to Mal and no one else, then everyone else should respect that. Right? Mal didn't think she had some claim over the girl, it was the other way around...so yeah. She wasn't jealous, it was just the principle of the thing okay.

 

And not that she cared or anything, but they were  _ not _ behaving like princes and princesses. Just saying.

 

After third period, the next person that comes up to Evie is Aziz, making him probably like number 43 of the day. Mal is a little ways behind them, so the princess can't actually see her. She doesn't know what it is, but something tells her that Evie knows where she stands even if she doesn't acknowledge her. After all, the girl did say that her heart brought her into her and Uma’s room...whatever that means.

 

“Did it hurt?” He asked. Mal could picture the confused frown on the girl’s face.

 

“Did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell from heaven…”

 

“I did not fall from heaven. I traveled to this planet on my ship.”

 

“I-I meant...nevermind. What’s your name?”

 

“My friends call me Evie,” she says proudly. It was adorable how much the girl loved her new name.

 

“Well  _ Evie _ , what do you say you and I get to know each other a little better? How about dinner and a movie?”

 

“What is a movie?”

 

Before the boy can answer, Mal is storming up to the two. 

 

“I thought you weren’t jealous?” Uma challenges as the purple-haired girl stormed by her locker. She’d seen Aziz walk up to Evie and she knew that Mal was nearby. When the flirting began, she knew it was only a matter of time before the daughter of Maleficent snapped. 

 

“I’m not!” An idea pops in her head.

 

Mal walked up behind Evie and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, feeling the muscles tighten underneath her hand.  _ Fuck she smells good _ . Thanks to the thick soles of her combat boots, she’s able to be the same height as Evie. This allows her to rest her chin on the alien’s shoulder. Mal knows that the girl probably has a millions questions bouncing through that cute little head, but for now all she cares about is making the son of Aladdin and Jasmine feel like an idiot.

 

Though she knew her eyes were still glowing, somehow mere contact with the girl seemed to calm her down slightly.

 

“Hey babe,” she coos in her best sultry voice, making direct eye contact with the boy.

 

“Babe?” he questioned.

 

“What does b-” Mal cut the alien off.

 

“You know Aziz. You shouldn’t ask out other people’s girlfriends. Especially  _ mine _ ,” she all but hissed.

 

“She’s your girlfriend? Yeah right, she’s only been here like two days. It’s fair game for anyone,” he tested smugly.  A low growl erupted deep within her, her face morphing to bear her teeth on its own.

 

“Oh yeah? Evie. What am I to you?”  _ You’re about to feel fucking stupid buddy. _

 

“You told me not to-”

 

“This is different, Eves. Tell him,” the purple haired girl commanded. She should have known the girl would take everything she said to heart. 

 

“Mal is my mate,” the alien princess nodded confidently. “My future Queen.”

 

“See that? Future Queen...so suck a dick.”

 

“I don't believe you. She’s way too hot for you. You expect me to believe this goddess is yours?”

 

Mal quirked an eyebrow at him before turning Evie around and slamming her back against the lockers. It’s obvious the alien is caught off-guard, as her red eyes light up and her red lips part slightly. The daughter of Maleficent presses her own pink lips against them harshly. Evie snakes her arms around Mal’s shoulders almost immediately as the other girl places her hands on her hips. Their fronts are pressed firmly against each other, a fact that is very hard to ignore for the purple haired girl. It’s a shame she cares too much about rubbing all of this in Aziz’s face. Pulling away with small tug of the alien’s bottom lip, she turns to face the arabian prince.

 

“Believe me now?” she smirked.

 

The boys huffs and walks away, clearly aggravated. Mal humphed in victory, watching him leave. Behind her shades, she notices a small crowd that gazed at him and mild awe and disgust (Auradon wasn’t as opened minded as it advertised itself to be). King Ben is among them, looking an even mix of disappointed and angry.

 

“What are you all staring at? Move along!” she barked.

 

They didn’t need to be told twice. The halls scattered and soon there’s really only Ben who is left. He stares at them with squinted eyes. His hands are balled in fists, but other than that, he remains unreadable. After a while longer, he pushes his way through double doors that lead to the courtyard. Mal shrugs and walks to her next class. The kiss left her feeling high (as always though she’d never admit it), but more importantly, it's the first time she’s ever had the upper hand in one of their encounters and she isn’t left completely dumbfounded. And also she made Aziz look like a fool so there was that. Win-win.

 

She heard light footsteps behind her and she instantly knows who they belong to.

 

“Don’t follow me Evie. Nothing has changed, I still need space.”

 

The footsteps halt. Sighing in relief, Mal continues her journey.

 

[. . .]

 

Once Mal has exited the hall, Uma walks up to Evie, who’s got her eyes shut tight and her back against the lockers once more. She saw the whole thing and was a little disappointed in her best friend. They were the offspring of villains sure, but what the purple-haired girl did was kind of...cruel. She’d never thought of any of their actions as such until now.

 

Evie was loyal and trusting and pure. Anyone without eyes could tell she was in love with Mal and believed every word she said about mates to be true. Her friend played with the girls emotions to get one stupid fuckhead to shut up and that was wrong.

 

Uma didn’t know how she became so fond of the girl, but she felt bad for her now.

 

“Are you okay?” the black girl asked slowly. She doesn’t think she’s ever asked that question and cared for the answer in her life.

 

“That is a difficult question to answer.”

 

“I saw what happened. Sorry about Mal, she can be extremely irrational sometimes.”

 

“I am beginning to learn that.”

 

“Are you sad or something?” she wondered, noting how the girl’s eyes were still closed. “Don’t let it get to you, Blue. She might be putting up a front right now, but she’ll come around.”

 

The princess exhaled, letting her head fall back to hit the cool metal. “I am disappointed yes, but that is not the most pressing of my issues at the moment.”

 

The daughter of Ursula had not idea what that meant, so she continued to prod. “Why are your eyes closed? It’s just me, you know. No one else is around. I’ve already seen those freaky red eyes and they don’t bother me,” she joked.

 

Slowly, Evie opened her eyes revealing a much darker red with the equally bright glow they held when she thought Jay was trying to punch her.

 

“So your eyes are darker.. Is that what you were trying to hide? You changed their color again, so what?”

 

“I did not change their color. They changed on their own.” Evie looked guilty, almost ashamed in herself and Uma had no idea why. Mal was the manipulative, sneaky one in their relationship. This girl had nothing to feel bad about.

 

“I don’t get it...”

 

“I am,” she paused, “aroused,” the alien princess all but whispered out, shutting her eyes in defeat.

 

“Ah…” the black girl sighed in understanding/amusement. It took everything in her not to snort in her face. “Here on Earth we call that being ‘turned on’. It’s not a bad thing, you know. It happens to everyone,” she assured. Only Evie would think that was a bad thing. And this was precisely why she felt so protective of her. She was a child in an adult body, learning and experiencing many things for the first time.

 

“Really?” Evie asked hopefully. “Even you?”

 

The daughter of Ursula chuckled. “Even me. It’ll die down in a while, just do something to take your mind off of it, or take a cold shower.”

 

“Who arouses you?” The Grimhildeon asked curiously. Uma felt her face heat up.

She cleared her throat. “That’s irrelevant.”

 

Evie nodded, deciding the answer wasn’t important anyway. “How do I take my mind off it?”

 

The black girl shrugged. “Think of something you hate.”

 

“We are not taught to hate on my planet. We only love.”

 

“But you nearly kicked Jay’s ass the other day,” she pointed out.

 

“Just because we are taught to love, does not mean we cannot defend ourselves,” the princess responded wisely. “And I feel very bad for injuring him.”

 

Uma scoffed. “Don’t, he had it coming. How about things that disgust you?”

 

The princess thought long and hard. She’d never really felt disgust until her mother told her about Earth and she came here. She didn’t know if what she felt was complete disgust, but there were a lot of customs that bothered her.

 

“Mother told me earthlings have multiple mates and no respect for nature,” she shivered.

 

“Not so much ‘multiple mates’ but more along the lines of cheating bastards. And yeah that sucks. As for the nature thing, yeah we aren’t the best at protecting our planet. We cut down trees,” Evie gasped, “throw trash in our water,” her eyes widened, “kill animals into extinction.”

 

“That is awful! I-” the princess paused, coming to the realization that the tingly sensation in her lower reaction had passed. “-I am no longer aroused,” she grinned. “You are good.”

 

Uma winked at her. “I know.” Though there wasn’t a single word of what she said that wasn’t true, at least the girl didn’t have blue balls anymore.

 

[. . .]

 

The moment the lunch bell rang, Uma was standing in hallway right outside Mal’s classroom. Her arms were folded and her hip was cocked out to the side, and Mal knew the second she laid eyes on the girl that she was in for an earful.

 

“Ugh, what?”

 

“I know I should be the last one to be telling anyone about right and wrong,” the black girl started. “But what you did to Evie was fucked.”

 

“You’re right. You  _ are  _ the last person that should be telling anyone about right and wrong.”

 

Uma rolled her eyes. “Look. You and I both know she worships the ground you walk on. You can’t just leave her and dry, and then tell her to back off like that.”

 

“Why not? She does it to me all the time.” Every single time Evie has kissed her, Mal was left embarrassingly hot and bothered. Why couldn’t she have the upperhand just this once?

 

“You got her hopes up Mal. She’s never once showed you affection and then rejected you three seconds later.”

 

“I think it was a little more than three-”

 

“Mal,” Uma snapped with authority in her voice.

 

The daughter of Maleficent sighed. “I get it Uma. Don’t play with her emotions. I hear you okay.”

 

“Good. Now FG wants to see you.”

 

Mal’s eye widened. “For what? I haven't done anything wrong!”

 

“I told her you’d help out in the library. They needed volunteers to help organize the ‘History of Heroes’ section in the library so I volunteered you,” the black girl smiled wickedly. “Have fun.”

 

“What the hell did you do that for??”

 

“Punishment.”

 

Outside, the gang was hanging out at their usual table. Evie is sitting on top of the table (impossibly straight as always), nodding her head to whatever the boys are saying. It’s obvious in that alien head of hers that she’s taking notes. Uma could only a imagine what they were telling her now.

 

As she gets closer, she begins to make out what Carlos is saying.

 

“Drag your feet a little.” The boy demonstrated by walking slowly with a little dip in his step. “Nod your head. Lean back.”

 

“Yeah. Act like your don’t care,” Jay reinforced. “And please...stop staring,” he added once he noticed that he had her undivided attention. Evie had a bit of a habit of staring at things she was curious about. Early in the week Doug walked by their table and she nearly burned a hole in his face with her gazing. Apparently glasses were also a foreign concept to her because everyone on Grim had perfect vision.

 

“If you want something, take it,” Harry urged.

 

“And if you can’t take it, break it,” Gil cackled. 

 

Sure they weren’t on the isle and didn’t have to fight for anything to survive. This were just things to assert their dominance over the pompous assholes of Auradon Prep.

 

“But I want Mal,” Evie said. “I do not wish to break her.”

 

“I think he meant material things, Blue,” Uma chuckled as she sat down beside the girl, nearly knocking Gil’s food on the ground in the process. The alien made an ‘O’ face before nodding her head in understanding.

 

Her blue head searched for a bit and the black girl immediately knew who she was looking for.

 

“Where is Mal?”

 

“She’s in timeout.”

 

“What is timeout?”

 

“It’s a place where humans go when they’ve been bad,” Carlos answered.

 

“Where I am from, we call that prison.”

 

Harry snorted. “We have those here as well.”

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll see her at movie night,” Uma assured her. “It’s in our dorm.”

 

Every Friday night, they had a movie night in one of the boys rooms. It had been a tradition since they were 12. The movies usually consisted of horror flicks, but every now and again they mixed it up. Tonight was  _ Jurassic Park _ , Carlos’ pick.

 

“What is a movie? A boy from earlier mentioned it also.”

 

“It’s like a story,” Carlos explained. “A story with moving pictures.”

 

“I cannot to wait to see Mal again,” Evie grinned. “And see a movie.”

 

[. . .]

 

Evie arrived at Mal and Uma’s dorm at the very exact time she was told to be there. When the door was opened up, everyone appeared to be in attire much different from the clothes they normally wore. All the boys seemed to be wearing odd shorts that had a singular pocket of some sort in the front and t-shirts. Uma wore similar shorts without a pocket and a tank top. Mal wore long pants and t-shirt.

 

Her purple hair that usually flows just past her shoulders is pinned up in a bun. The Grimhildeon princess adores the look.

 

“Do you wear that suit 24/7? Movie night means pajama party, Eves,” Jay scolded as she entered.

 

“This is the only article of clothing I brought. I did not expect to be here this long,” she answered quietly.

 

“No biggie. Mal can lend you some clothes. Right Mal?” the boy grinned innocently, causing the rest of the gang to smirk.

 

The purple-haired girl took one look at Evie and knew she couldn’t say no. The girl looked way too happy at the idea for her to rip her dreams away from her. Plus if she said not, Uma would probably wack her with a butter sock.

 

“Yeah,” she said with faux enthusiasm that the alien doesn’t detect.

 

The daughter of Maleficent grabs an oversized t-shirt that she stole from Harry once and a pair of cotton sleep shorts and tosses them at the alien. She catches both with ease, but otherwise doesn’t move from her spot by the door.

 

What happens next makes Mal’s heart jump in her throat and her ovaries explode.

 

Evie wills the exterior of her suit to change from the leather one piece, back to its original form. Mal burned the image in her mind so quickly that she barely remembered what it looked like before. It has lots of intricate designs and gadgets that she failed to notice previously. In the center of her chest is a red button. The alien presses it once and everyone watches in horror/amazement as it falls from her body and shrinks into a small round disk.

 

She’s naked. Very naked actually.

 

Princess Genevieve of Planet Grim of the Andromeda galaxy was in her birthday suit in the middle of the dorm room. 

 

Gil was staring.

 

Jay was staring.

 

Harry was staring.

 

Uma was staring.

 

Carlos was staring.

 

Mal was drooling.

 

Dammit she was ogling so much she couldn't even curse her friends out for looking at her mate. Her eyes are glowing, she’s sure of it, but not because she’s angry this time. Fuck do aliens have no shame at all? Evie doesn’t seem to notice, or care that she’s got an audience. The beautiful creature just slips on the shirt and shorts like she hasn’t created four erections and two lady boners. 

 

Its fucking rude is what it is. Disrespectful. Insubordinate.

 

“How do I look?” she asked gleefully. The shirt nearly eats her alive and since Evie is a good three inches taller than her, her shorts show much more leg than they would on Mal. 

 

The girl in question can’t speak. She wasn’t even sure what her own name was anymore. Meredith? Megan? Mandy? Morgan? Did it even start with an ‘M’? She couldn’t tell you.

 

Evie: 3. Unknown: -1.

 

“You uh, y-you could have changed in the bathroom,” Uma croaked.

 

“Why?” the alien asked curiously.

 

Harry chuckled nervously, subtly sliding a pillow over his lap. “Oh ya know, j-just cause normal people don’t strip in front of others unless they’re about to...you know.”

 

The alien took his comment as shame over the naked human form. Men did not exist on her planet, but perhaps they were the most uncomfortable with their bodies on Earth. She’d decided that Earth women were much nicer to look at than Earth men so she didn’t blame them. ”We Grimhildeons are proud of our bodies.”

 

“As you should be,” Jay mumbles. Again, Mal is too deep in her trance to react.

 

“I’ll be back,” the daughter of Maleficent sputters out as she quickly shuffles into the en suite bathroom. Evie’s eyes follow her mate and she notices the emerald glow her eyes. Had she turned Mal on by simply disrobing?

 

The shower turning on can be heard, followed by the sound of a high-pitched ‘shit!’.

 

“I just realized we need popcorn,” Uma blurted out.

 

“I’ll help you,” Gil stutters.

 

“Me too!” adds Jay as the three of them sprint out of the room.

 

Carlos and Harry are left. The two boys avert their eyes to look at literally anything else in the room, even though the girl is fully clothed now. They’re blushing furiously, which is odd because none of them have ever really been flustered until Evie arrived.

 

Fifteen minutes later the whole crew is back together. The five of the four villain kids all rush to sit next to each other underneath the pillow fortress, leaving Mal to be paired with Evie. She silently curses each and every one of them in her mind, and Uma twice just because she felt like it.

 

Alien sits practically on top of Mal, as if there isn’t plenty of space on the blankets for each of them to have plenty of elbow room. As much as the daughter of Maleficent wants to truly be upset about the situation, Evie smells really really good and she’s hot so yeah. She doesn’t let it show but she enjoys the contact.

 

“What is the name of the story?” The Grimhildeon asks out loud as she clings to Mal’s left arm.

 

“ _ Jurassic Park _ . Ever heard of it?” Carlos asked.

 

“I have not. Though I have heard the word ‘Jurassic’ before in my studies. It is one of Earth’s geological periods, correct?”

 

“Yup! You ready?”

 

“I believe so,” she grinned excitedly. The girl was almost bouncing in anticipation.

 

As far as watching the movie goes, Evie is one of the worst partners to do so with, of all time. She talks the entire movie, asks stupid (insanely cute) questions, and yelps nearly every time the dinosaur pops on the screen (emphasis on the nearly; she’s quite front of the long-neck ones). Several times the crew, Carlos in particular since it’s one of his favorites movies, tells her to be quiet, but it’s painfully obvious the girl can’t help it.

 

Mal enjoys watching her. She’s seen the movie a thousand times, so it’s not like she’s missing anything. The purple-haired girl particularly enjoys the way Evie’s eyes light up (not literally this time) as she watches the movie in amazement. She’s never seen anyone so invested in anything in her life (no matter how terrified), but it's adorable nonetheless. It’s especially adorable when the girl hides behind Mal during the kitchen scene when the children are trying to escape the raptors. When the movie is over, Harry turns the lights back on, forcing Mal to tear her eyes away from beautiful girl next to her.

 

“Okay what’s next? I think we might have just given Eves nightmares for the next month.”

 

“I am not fond that movie. It was scary.”

 

“If you think that was scary, watch until we watch  _ Tomorrowland Chainsaw Massacre _ next week,” Uma smirked.

 

Evie paled. “Are there any movies with happy endings?”

 

They put on  _ Finding Nemo _ for her. Mal thought it was wimpy and childish and boring, but Evie absolutely adored it. The entirety of the film she was completely silent, minus a few sniffles when Nemo’s mother died and some gasps and giggles here and there. When Nemo got back to the ocean and was separated from Marlon yet again, Mal could literally feel Evie’s heart break. And when they were finally reunited for good, the whole room had to laugh at how excited the princess was.

 

As the screen faded to black, Evie clapped gleefully, eagerly telling everyone how much she enjoyed the movie.

 

“That was wonderful! It was the best movie I have ever seen!” Mal wanted to comment how she had only seen two movies in her entire life, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt soft lips on her cheek. As Evie pulled back, she looked guilty. “I am sorry…I am just happy,” she apologized softly.

 

Mal’s green eyes darted to Uma, who raised an eyebrow in a daring manner.  _ Don’t you even think about saying anything that would hurt her feelings _ . “It’s okay,” she assured the girl. 

 

The alien grinned. “We must watch ano-” she began but was cut off by her own yawn. It came out in a very adorable little squeak.

 

“I don’t think you can make sitting through another movie,” Uma joked.

 

Evie frowned. “I do not know why my body believes I am tired. I should have several days before I require sleep.”

 

“I guess you’re adjusting to being here on Earth?” Jay guessed. “Us normal humans sleep every night you know.”

 

“It is possible,” she nods, before finishing with another yawn.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

 

Everyone begins shuffling around to get comfortable for the night. Typically, opposite sexes weren’t allowed to have sleepovers, but the group had disobeyed that rule so much that Fairy Godmother had given up on making them sleep in their own rooms. The only condition was that it was only allowed on the weekends. 

 

Uma begins to slip under her covers as Harry attempts to get into bed with her as usual. Finally he settles for sleeping on the floor to her right as Jay has already settled on the floor to her left. Carlos is curled up at the foot of Mal’s bed while Gil has opted to stay where he was in the middle of the living room. They’d brought their own pillows and blankets so they didn’t freeze, or weren’t too uncomfortable during the night. 

 

Evie stands awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Initially she’d made her way to the door, thinking that everyone was to leave the room, but when they started laying down, she didn’t know what her place was. She turns to face Mal, silently asking her a question. The daughter of Maleficent sighs as she settles into her own bed.

 

“Take a pillow and a blanket and go to sleep,” she instructs the alien. It was nearing 1AM and she was exhausted. Who knew having a very gorgeous alien princess being attracted to you took such a toll on the body?

 

The Grimhildeon does what she’s told and for a moment Mal thinks she can have a peaceful night. But the second she hits a deep sleep, Evie is tapping her shoulder.

 

“What?” she groans quietly.

 

“I cannot get the images of  _ Jurassic Park _ out of my mind.”

 

The alien is all doe-eyed and Mal hates it. She’s pretty sure the girl knows she can get exactly what she wants when she looks at her like that. It’s dirty.

 

“None of that was real. Now go back to sleep.”

 

“I have tried.”

 

“Evie shut up,” Uma whines groggily. Gil twitches in the middle of the room but otherwise doesn’t wake. The rest of the boys are sound asleep as well. 

 

Cursing in her head, the purple-haired girl silently opens her covers up. The Grimhildeon stares at her with curiosity. “Get in.” Evie nods, sliding into bed with her mate. She’s extremely rigid, but not because she thinks the situation is awkward like Mal does. That’s just how she is. “Now think about things that are not scary and go to sleep.”

 

It takes the princess maybe three minutes before she’s out like a light. The daughter of Maleficent is jealous that the girl can so easily turn off her mind and snooze like a child. Now that they’re in such close proximity in a setting such as a bed, her mind is racing.

 

She begins to reflect on all that has happened the last few days. The idea of having a mate doesn’t seem like a gift like Evie always describes it, but more like a burden.

 

Not that it's any secret, but it bothers her. Everything bothers her. Evie. How cute Evie is. How sexy Evie is. How naive Evie is. How smart Evie is. How Evie makes her feel  _ things _ . How she’s expected to go back to the girl’s planet and marry her. How she’s somehow from the very same planet through her mother. How she’s got some mystery powers that she’s just now learning about. Evie makes Mal feel like there’s so much about herself that she doesn’t even know and she hates.

 

It makes her feel some type of resentment for King Adam and Queen Belle for stripping her of her origins and keeping everything a secret from her. How she wishes she could speak to her mother and understand things better. All of their parents were banished to the Isle of the Lost, meaning contact with this was impossible. When she was younger she used to think that her mother tried to contact her through her dreams, but that faded with age.

 

She’s just...lost.

 

[. . .]

 

Mal wakes up to pressure on her chest and whispering. Logic should tell her who the voices belong to, but she’s still so exhausted and disgruntled that she’s got no idea where she even is. There’s something soft and fuzzy tickling her chin and as she comes to, she realizes something is holding onto her very tightly. As she opens one eye, she sees the faces of her friends gazing down on her with cheshire grins. The more she takes everything in, she realizes that Evie is laying fully on top of her, arms wrapped around her firmly and legs completely intertwined with her own. Blue strands of hair cover some of the alien’s face and it's such a natural look that in this moment, the daughter of Maleficent thinks she looks even more ethereal than usual.

 

As much as she feel she should be enraged or embarrassed being caught in such an act, Mal feels nothing but calm. Evie’s heartbeat creates a soothing rhythm against her chest. And she’s warm. The comforting kind of warmth. The kind that she’s going to miss once they have to get up.

 

A flash startles Mal out of her Evie induced trance and Evie out of her slumber. It’s Jay.

 

“You idiot, you had the flash on,” Harry hisses.

 

It looks could kill, Jay would have been castrated on the spot. Mal glares at all of them, letting them know without words just how much their mere presence irritates her.

 

“I’m hungry,” Gil comments with wide eyes, knowing exactly what they should do.

 

“Yup me too, let's go guys,” Carlos laugh nervously, shuffling out of the room with everyone following suit.

 

Evie lifts her head from Mal’s chest, her soft red eyes finding green ones and gazing into them with adoration. Their faces are inches apart, a fact that Mal is positive the alien doesn’t realize, nor care about. Crimson lips part in a wide blinding smile, exciting a reaction in Mal that causes her to do the same.

 

“Hi,” the purple-haired girl whispers softly, her hand reaching up against her will to tuck navy hair behind cute ears.

 

“Hi,” the alien replies happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess, but please comment. Tell me what you like and what you don't like and what you want to happen next. Give a girl a kudos every now and again!


	4. Did I Mention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I'm not sure what to say other than I'm incredibly sorry guys. I said I'd try to update once a week and it's been a whole month. Architecture is kicking my ass but that's no excuse. It's a little short and as always unedited, but i tried to write this as quickly as possible for you guys. If you're still following this, thanks for being patient!

“I give up.”

No matter what Mal did, there was just no escaping Evie. Like a magnet, the girl would come bouncing back to her no matter how much distance she put between them. Her presence was starting to bother her less and less, but it also took away the opportunity to figure out her feelings and come to terms with the fact that she was supposed to marry the heir to an entire planet in a galaxy far far away.

“What, finally realized that having a hot alien vixen around you all the time isn’t a bad thing?” Harry asked smugly.

They were in the library. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t catch either of them here dead or alive, but Mal needed a place that was quiet and Evie free. Harry happened to be nearby so she dragged him with her.

The purple-haired girl groaned. “It’s not that simple.”

“Seems pretty simple to me.”

“You’re a male. Everything is simple to you.”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you all about that,” she perks up. “Why is it so easy for you guys to accept that Evie is my mate? That she’s some alien princess from another galaxy? I swear I feel like I’m the only sane one of the group,” she huffed.

In fact, everyone in Auradon was just way too calm about their little gorgeous visiter. What happened to the government mobilizing when they detected unidentified aircraft and seizing any alien life forms in a hidden facility in the middle of nowhere that was made out of solid concrete? That’s what happened in the movies. Where the fuck was Ben at with his military? Not that she wanted Evie to be nuked or anything....it was just logic, something that was apparently absent in fairytale land.

The boy shrugged. “Cause it kinda all makes sense?” She gave him a look. How could any of this make sense? The second she told a shrink all of this she’d be placed in the looney bin. “Okay hear me out. She says she’s from a place with no men; You've never been attracted to guys in your life. You naturally reject affection, yet you let her kiss, hug, and sleep with you. You can’t deny you’re extremely attracted to her.”

“I’m attracted to girls, period. She’s the hottest thing this school has seen since I hit puberty so of course I’m attracted to her.”

“And we’re just going to pretend like her eyes and suit don’t change on command?”

“That’s-” okay so she didn’t have an answer for that one. It was all pretty impressive. “Sure, but do you see a spaceship or laser guns or any other alien shit? No. She’s just an inhumanly gorgeous girl who can occasionally change her eye color and clothes.”

“You’re in denial.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No-”

“Shh!” the librarian hushes as the two begin to attract attention. Mal flashes her green eyes once to silence the old woman, who immediately shuts up herself. 

Harry is smirking at her. She hates his stupid face. She hates that literally the most bizarre thing in the world is happening to her and everyone is so fucking chill about it.

“I’m going for a walk,” she huffs, exiting the library dramatically.

From a distance, three pairs of eyes locked in on the purple-haired girl as she left to go who knows where. They’d been keeping a close eye on the girl for the past hour to determine how they should proceed with their plans.

“Is the alien really the one we should be going after?”

“She’s the only thing standing in the way of Mal and I, so yes. She’s especially our target if my plan doesn’t work.”

“Right cause it’s not like she’s gay or anything and just genuinely not attracted to you.”

“She will be mine. And if you two want any type of position of power in this kingdom then I suggest you help me.”

[. . .]

Evie sat in her dorm room quietly as she tried to do her homework.

Earth frustrated the princess, if it wasn’t already obvious. It’s customs made zero sense to her. Math, though her one of her easiest subjects on this planet, was no challenge to her. Back on Grim, simple rocket science would be mastered by the age of 12. On Earth the learning pace was much slower. In her class they were just now diving into algebra, something that she learned at the age of 5. She felt like she was getting dumber in the class.

English was by far her favorite subject. Since she arrived, they’d been exploring the works of a man named William Shakespeare. In class they’d gone through the play Romeo and Juliet. A lot of the play she found completely foolish. There was no such thing as forbidden love on Grim. Still, she liked the idea of two of being so deeply in love with someone that you’d rather die than live without them. That was basically what it was like to lose a mate. 

On her own time she’d read Hamlet, Julius Caesar, and Macbeth. Currently she was on Antony and Cleopatra. It was definitely her favorite so far. She could recite it front to back in two seconds.

Her worst subject was undoubtedly history. She discovered that earthlings did a lot of disgusting things in their past. Things that she tried (and failed) to overlook. It was a wonder how her mate survived living on this planet so long; how she could have even been born in a place as gruesome as the Isle of the Lost. She couldn’t even fathom the thought of children on their own planet being cold, hungry, and fighting for their lives when they could be studying and having fun.

There were many things that either genuinely confused her, or just bothered her to no end. Namely wars that man fought. The whole concept of God, Gold, or Glory to justify genocide was utterly ridiculous to her. There was no religion on Grim and that seemed like a good thing in her opinion. Religion on Earth was toxic and seemed to make man do evil things. Gold seemed to be far too important to earthlings, and glory well...being a Grimhildeon, love was the most important thing to her.

Don’t even get her started on man’s treatment of women. It made her blood boil.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupts her from her thoughts and studies. She opens the door to reveal a sad looking Carlos.

“Hello Carlos,” she greets him kindly, happy for the distraction.

“Hey Eves,” he sighs, dramatically falling onto Audrey’s bed. The cheerleader hadn’t been to the room in several days (really since Evie had arrived), so there was no harm in it.

“Is something wrong?” she asks him curiously. Usually when she’s around the boy, he’s rather cheerful. Right now his face was sunken and was not his normal animated self.

“I need advice,” he groans.

“On what subject matter?”

“Jay.”

“Is he alright?” she wonders, concerned.

“He’s fine, but I’m not.”

“I do not understand.”

The white-haired boy sits up, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His dark eyebrows knit together in vulnerability. The alien isn’t sure what is going on with the boy, but something compels her to find a seat next to him.

“You’re the only one I felt like I could go to,” he starts. “Uma is busy with fencing practice, none of the guys would ever take me seriously, and I’d have gone to Mal, but she doesn’t do feelings, like, at all.”

“I still do not-”

“I like Jay okay!” he blurts out. “Like...like-like him.”

Evie blinks. She’s positive that Carlos just told her something that was important, but she was stuck on the fact that he used ‘like’ three times consecutively in one sentence. There had to have been some meaning behind it, but she had no idea was it was.

“You like Jay?” she asked. He nods solemnly. It was odd confession because she thought it was already obvious. If Carlos didn’t like Jay, then they wouldn’t be friends. But they were friends. They were all friends. She liked Jay as well. He was nice and funny. This wasn’t any to be upset about.

Carlos glanced up at the alien and immediately saw that she just didn’t get it. He sighed. “I like him the way that you like Mal. I want him to be my...mate.”

Evie face remained the same. “Okay.”

“Don’t you see my problem?”

“No.”

Frustration was growing rapidly on Carlos’ face. If he was going to talk to Evie, it would have to be in ways that she understood.

“Okay think of it this way: do you know how Mal pretty much avoids you because she can’t accept that you’re her mate?” The princess nodded. “Well that’s what Jay will do to me if he ever finds out that I like him.”

Suddenly an intense look of sympathy washes over Evie’ face. Carlos was fearing the rejection of a mate and that was one of the worst possible feelings ever. She was certain Mal would come around, but Earth didn’t have mates. What if Jay didn’t come around for Carlos? Then the white-haired boy would live in misery forever.

Her arms latched around the boy, nearly crushing him with her strength as she pulled him in for a hug.

“It will be okay,” she assured him.

“You don’t know that....”

“Perhaps not.”

“But…?” She looked at him confused.

“But what?”

“Usually when you’re comforting someone who is uncertain about something,you say something assuring like, oh I don’t know, ‘Perhaps I don’t know that it will be okay, but I do know what a great guy you are Carlos and Jay has to be an idiot not to like you back’” he huffs.

This was foreign concept to Evie unfortunately. For every person on her planet, there was someone made especially for them by the gods. Feelings were always reciprocated...except in her case. But Mal would come around she was sure of it.

When the girl didn’t answer right away he gave up. “Nevermind. Thanks for listening. You’re the only one I’ve ever told and I know you may not understand, but it feels good to get things off my chest.”

“I-I can try to help?” the alien offers slowly. “I am not sure how, but I will try,” she promises.

He smiled gratefully at her. “History?” he asked her, once he finally glanced around her room and noticed the textbooks stacked neatly on the table placed in the center of the room.

“Yes. It very difficult for me to grasp.”

“Lucky for you, history is my best subject. So how about this: you help me get Jay to fall in love with me and I’ll help you ace history. Deal?”

“Deal,” she grinned happily.

“This stays between us right?” The girl nodded.

[. . .]

Wednesday afternoon came around and Jay had a tourney game. Why they were playing on a Wednesday night was beyond any of them. There was a lot of customs that were beyond any of them, especially Evie. Nevertheless, the gang was sat on the outskirts of the home bleachers, screaming like they actually gave a damn about the sport or the school.

While most of Auradon Prep was decked out in blue and yellow, they were dressed in their normal attire which consisted of black and really dark greys with occasional accents of their favorite colors. Evie was back in her leather suit, much to Mal’s arousal. Carlos was trying to get her to understand the rules of the game, but all she saw was Jay plowing over every guy (teammates included) in 10 feet radius. This only reaffirmed her previous knowledge of how men thirsted for violence (no matter good of a guy she knew Jay to be).

“What are they doing?” the alien wondered as she spotted her so-called roommate in a relatively conservative uniform. All the girls dressed similarly to her were jumping, flipping, and shouting in unison.

“Cheerleading,” Harry answers her from a couple of rows down. “It’s not a real sport,” he whispers the last part. Uma smacks his head.

“It is too!”

“I don’t see why you defend it. It’s not like you were ever a cheerleader…” he mumbles as she rubs his skull.

“Look. All the cheerleaders at this school may be bitches, but they are just as athletic as any tourney player. Can you do a backflip?”

“Well no but-”

“Can you pick up an entire person and lift them over your head?” she pressed, gesturing to the one of the taller girls on the squad who was holding Audrey up on her shoulders.

“I’d like to think so…”

“Uh huh,” she scoffs.

If there was anything that Evie had learned while spending time with the villian kids, it was that whenever they bickered, they were never actually mad at each other. Most of the time it was all jokes. 

At halftime, the boys went to the concession stand. Mal (who is donning a pair of shades for the right reasons now) and Uma began talking half-heartedly about whatever came to mind, while Evie’s eyes focused on centerfield where the cheerleaders were performing. They moved their bodies in strange ways, but it was actually entertaining to watch. Gazing further across the field, she noticed how her friend’s eyes were training on the cheerleaders as well. From the looks of it, he was supposed to be paying attention to whatever the man in the hat was saying, but the smirk on his face said that he could care less. Jay made his interest in females very evident. He liked to ‘flirt’ (that was a word that Uma taught her when the alien questioned why nearly the entire student body kept coming up to her to ask strange questions; they were flirting with her apparently). Evie didn’t blame Jay for his interest in women. Women were softer, prettier, and smarter than men. But Carlos wasn’t a bad-looking guy and he was much more sensitive than most guys too. If cheerleaders were Jay’s ‘type’ (another word she learned), then perhaps the white-haired boy could accommodate that.

“What are you grinning about?” Mal questioned when she noticed a large smile forming on her the alien princess’ face.

Raising her hands up to caress her own cheeks, Evie realized that she was, in fact, grinning. Carlos said that she was the only one that he’d told about liking Jay, so she felt it would be best if she didn’t give anything away. “Nothing. I am just happy,” the lied, feeling guilt rise up in her stomach as she did so. She’d never lied before. It was an awful feeling.

“Happy about what?”

“Just...things.”

“I can tell when you’re lying you know,” her mate says, raising an eyebrow at her.

“How can you tell?”

“Maybe I feel it in here,” Mal pointed to her heart.

“Or maybe it's cause you can’t even make eye-contact with her and your hair turns three shades lighter,” Uma points out. It was true. Evie’s deep blue hair was now a soft baby blue. 

“That too. Now tell me what's got you smiling. I have a feeling if it were about me, then you wouldn’t bother to hide it.”

Evie looked down at her lap. “I just had an idea,” she muttered vaguely. Her demeanor was that of a child being scolded. It was adorable, Mal thought, that the girl thought she was in trouble or something.

“About? There’s no need to be nervous Blue.”

“Carlos...and Jay,” she finally lets out as her hair returns to normal.

Mal and Uma shared a look, smirking. “Trying to play matchmaker Eves?” Mal joked. The alien’s eyes widened. Carlos would be so disappointed in her. She broke his trust. On her planet that was punishable by death.

“I assured Carlos it would stay between the two of us. And now you all know as well. He will hate me now,” she sighed glumly.

The purple-haired girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s no secret Carlos likes Jay, so relax.”

“Yeah if he didn’t want anyone to know then he should have made it a little less obvious,” Uma chuckles. The princess sighs in relief, glad that she hadn’t completely given away Carlos feelings after all. “What was your plan anyway?”

“Well I was observing Jay and I noticed that he enjoys looking at the cheerleaders…I thought that maybe-”

“Carlos could join the cheer squad to get Jay’s attention? It’s actually not the worst of ideas,” the daughter of Maleficent compliments, making Evie’s face light up like a Christmas tree.

“Mal’s right. Much better than the love notes he tried leave for Jay last time. Jay is much too conceited to appreciate the gesture.”

Towards the end of halftime the boys finally return with food. Gil is carrying four orders of nachos, a slurpee, and two soft pretzels. Carlos has about eight hotdogs in his hand and twice as many Reese’s packets in his other hand. Harry has about four slices of pizza, two cheeseburgers, a coke, and a lone apple he’s struggling to carry in the crook of his neck.

The three sit down with a huff, all the items nearly tumbling off the bleachers and slipping between the cracks.

Uma and Mal stare blankly at the boys while Evie takes in all the food. Appearance-wise it looks like an abomination. Smell-wise, however, it's intoxicating. Unknowingly her mouth starts to water.

“Oh did you guys want something?” Harry asks, momentarily glancing at the look of longing on Evie’s face.

“You got all of that, and you didn’t plan on sharing?”

“If you wanted something you should have said,” he sassed.

“What is that?”

Five pairs of eyes follow the dainty finger that’s pointed at the round red object sitting on the cold hard metal.

“It’s an apple,” the grey-eyed boy answers. “Wanna try it?”

A look of contemplation crosses the alien’s face. “I..I do not require nourishment for several days,” she says.

“Well,” Gil mumbles with full mouth, “the good thing about not growing up on the Isle is that you can eat even when you’re not hungry. Try it, it won’t bite I promise?”

Her head shoots up, her eyebrows knitting together. “Does Earth food normally bite?”

“Only if it’s not cooked, now try it,” Harry offers her the fruit. Evie takes it hesitantly, looking at Mal as if she needed permission. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, the purple-haired girl nods (impatiently) encouragingly.

Opening her mouth, the Grimhildeon sinks her teeth into it’s red skin. After two slow bites she closes her eyes in content. “This is the best Earth food I have ever tasted,” she sighs happily. 

“It’s the only Earth food you’ve ever had,” the daughter of Maleficent mumbles.

The blue-haired girl takes another bite, and another, and another, until she’s gotten down to exposed seeds. Before finishes off her prey, Uma’s hand shoots out to stop her.

“You’re finished Blue.”

“But there is still much of the apple left.” She’s literally eaten everything but the seeds and the stem, but clearly she wanted more.

“That’s the core. You don’t eat that part,” the black girl explains.

“Then I want another,” she demands.

Before anyone realizes what she’s doing, Evie stands up and begins to walk off blindly. Mal sighs because sometimes even is like a child that needs eyes on her 24/7.

“Go follow her,” she tells the son of Gaston. Perhaps it was ill thought out to try to send an equally childish boy to babysit the alien, but she knew that if anything Gil could guide her and make sure nothing happened to her in the 200 steps max, it took to get to the concession stand and back. Not to mention Evie didn’t have a dollar to her name. Someone had to pay for the two dozen apples the princess was sure to buy.

“I’m eating,” he whines, his mouth still full. “She’s your mate, why can’t you-”

“GO,” she commands. He grunts, but does what he’s told.

“What’s with the mood suddenly?” Carlos asks.

“Yeah and I thought you’d given up on avoiding Evie?” Harry cuts in.

“That’s not why I sent him with her. We’re all at least 16 here. She doesn’t need my presence every second of the day,” she grunts. “As for the mood, I-” she paused. 

She didn’t know what it was, but a sudden wave of annoyance washed over here. Well, stronger than her usual annoyance of pretty much everyone in Auradon. And accompanying that annoyance, deep in the back of her mind and gut, was the feeling that something bad would happen in the near future. She wanted to mark it off as irrational paranoia but something in her told her not to.

“I just got a weird feeling ya know? I can’t explain it.” Something was crawling at her skin but she didn’t know what.

Five short minutes later, Evie and Gil return with two dozen apples, just as Mal had predicted. The alien is happily munching on the fruit when the game ends. The crowd stands to applaud the team. As the presenter begins to announce the MVP of the game, the mic is snatched from him by King Ben. Everyone quiets, not really knowing what was going on. 

“Give me an ‘M’,” he yells into the mic.

“M!”

“Give me an ‘A’!”

“A!”

“Give me an ‘L’!”

“L!”

“What’s that spell?”

“MAL!” The crowd chants, turning their bodies to face the red-faced purple haired girl. Not red out of flattery, or even embarrassment. No. Red out of pure unadulterated anger.

“Why did Ben have everyone spell out your name?” Evie asked her mate out of complete curiosity. There had to have been something she missed. She discovered it was normal to shout people's names at sporting events. Her friends and the rest of the crowd shouted Jay’s name from time to time. Some shouted Chad Charming’s name. Nearly the entire bleachers shouted King Ben’s name. But they were all players. Mal had nothing to do with the game so why was she suddenly being...praised?

“I’d like to know the same thing,” Mal growled. Her green eyes beginning to blaze and shine through her dark shades.

He’s talking nonsense about how he’s in love with her. There was a long speech, which she would have registered as a pre-marriage proposal, but she’s too caught up in her anger to actually listen to a word of what was being said. Just when Mal is afraid Ben might break into song, he actually does.

Judging by the chorus, the song is called ‘Did I Mention?’ and it's the dumbest things she’s ever heard in her life. This is coming from the girl who actually used to entertain Gil when he asked idiotic questions. Questions such as If your leg was cut off, where would you feel the pain? and If we’re made of sixty percent water then why aren’t we translucent?

Evie is watching carefully, her confusion slowly morphing into anger when she realizes that the boy is confessing his love for her mate in song. Her red eyes start to blaze as well. Now King Ben has two sets of glowing eyes locked slowly on him, not even realizing how much danger he’s in.

He’s in front of the purple-haired girl now. Sometime during this less than average singing he pranced up the bleachers to stand in front of her. The alien princess isn’t even sure how to react. On one hand, there’s this feeling boiling inside her and it’s nearly animalistic. She wants to lunge at the boy. On another hand, she’s never struck another person unless it out of self-defense. There really wasn’t a violent bone in her body.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she growls menacingly. His smile falters ever so slightly. The mic he’d raised to her lips to answer whether or not she’d be his girlfriend, was now by his side.

“Expressing my love for you?” He says, but it comes out like a question. His eyes dance around the crowd, giving them his best charming smile. A few girls swoon in front of him. 

“Try again.”

“I-” he pauses, stepping in to try to make this a more private conversation. He should have thought about that before his little musical number. As he leans in closer, so does basically everyone in the crowd. “Look. You won’t even give me a chance and there’s no way I can accept that.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” she wonders aloud. “Like really, you’re trying to stand here in front of all these people and tell me that you’re entitled to a chance to date me because you’re king or something?”

“Well not because I’m King,” he mumbles. “I just believe everyone deserves a chance. Like my parents gave you and the VKs…”

“Completely unrelated and you don’t get to use that card,” she spat. “I’m gay Ben. Get that through your dense skull.”

“I don’t believe that,” he huffs. “You just say that to play hard to get.”

“No, but get this: I have never go out with you! If i ever date you it’s because every female on this planet, every other planet, every other galaxy has died.”

The bleachers vibrate as the crowd ‘ooh’s. The young King turns red in the face either due to embarrassment or anger. Probably both. His fist clench and for a moment, his teeth indicate that he might turn full on Beast.

“Fuck you Mal,” he growls. It’s not king-like at all, but then again no one really understood why they let a 16 year old take the thrown when he’s got two perfectly healthy parents in the first place.

Evie, who's been frozen with jealousy up until this point, snaps out of her anger-induced trance. She understood the King’s words loud and clear. “Hey!” she barked uncharacteristically. “If anyone is going to be fucking Mal it is me!”

The purple-haired girl’s eyes widened as her head swivels towards the alien princess. Uma purses her lips tightly to keep from laughing. Carlos looks like a surprised puppy. Harry bites his bottom lip so hard it might bleed, his eyebrows knitting together in what looks like constipation. Gil let’s a single tear slip as he clenches his jaw. Evie is confused as to why her friends are red in the face. Did she use the word incorrectly?

Ben well, he remains angry, but defeat is apparent in his posture. His cleats clank loudly against the metal bleachers as he storms away from the complex. Audrey, who covers up her shock with her natural bitch face, throws her pom-poms down and follows the King. Chad lets his helmet fall to the ground as he trails the two.

The walk back to the dorms is silent...minus the boys and Uma laughing their heads off the entire way. Mal, surprisingly enough, hasn’t said one word, not even to shut her friends up. Her face is blank, her eyes going back to their original soft green. She’s hard to read. Evie think the girl is mad at her.

“I did not mean to upset you,” the blue-haired girl says barely above a whisper. “I am supposed to be keeping my feelings hidden for your sake and I have not been doing very good job.”

“It’s...it’s fine,” Mal assures her after a bit of silence. 

“Are you mad at me?”

Mal doesn’t think she’s ever been truly mad at the girl, despite what the front that she puts up. “No. The only person I am mad at is Ben.”

“He is not my favorite person,” Evie agrees. “I did not like it when he confessed his love to you. I was- it is hard to describe. My heart felt angry.”

“That’s called jealousy Princess.”

“I did not like it.”

“Most people don’t,” the daughter of Maleficent chuckled. For a brief moment, she realizes why a bad feeling was bubbling in her stomach. The stupid son of Adam and Belle was the cause.

[. . .]

The bad thing about Wednesday night games is school the next morning. After the events of yesterday afternoon, Mal has no desire to see anyone but her friends. She wants to punch every stupid face that was at that game. Especially Ben’s. Unfortunately she can’t neither skip classes nor punch anyone in the face. Both of those actions would result in another afternoon with Fairy Godmother and she just couldn’t deal with that again. 

In all of her classes she kept her head down, knowing the second she made eye-contact with someone they’d get a face full of fist. In between classes and in down time, her best friend had become her sketch book. It had been a while since she drew anything, but today she was feeling particularly inspired. Throughout the day, she’d gone through ten pencils and thirty pages in her sketchbook.

Her drawings consisted of one main subject: Evie. She hadn’t even realized it, but somehow Mal had remembered every little detail of the blue-haired girl from the curve of her nose to the small dimple in her chin and the expressive eyes.

There was a drawing of Evie smiling. A drawing of Evie’s adorable confused face. A drawing of Evie discovering her love of apples… One of the princess’s profile. Another of concentrating on her schoolwork. One full body sketch of her walking in the halls. There were so many moments ingrained in her memory that she didn’t even realize. 

When she takes a look back at all her work for the day she’s conflicted and a little frustrated. Even when the alien makes good on her promise to give Mal space, she still finds her way into every aspect of the purple-haired girl’s life.

Her hand picks up her last sketch, which is of Evie staring directly into her soul as she normally would whenever they were in the same room. Even from the picture she gets butterflies.

“What are you doing to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Carlos should try to get Jay's attention? And what do you think the Prep kids are planning to do to Evie? Comment below or send your suggestions to my Tumblr (gamefordays; give me a follow if ya want and I'll follow back). Do you have any questions or things you want to see in the future? Let me know! Have a good weekend and again I'm sorry for the lateness and this mess.


End file.
